babymaker machine bm machine
by Pokecutie225
Summary: CRAPPY TITLE! so sonia gets hit with a mysterious ray that makes her horny. how will it turn out? read and find out. intro and second lemon is up! and review and tell me who from the SU universe i should do next, cause... im not good with choosing people for lemon stories, besides manic, sonia, sonic, cami O/C , and tails. please and thank you!
1. how it started

"SONIC IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" sonics currently pissed off sister screamed. He walked in on the boys playing a virtual something. "you used my favorite shampoo!"

"chill out, sis"

"no. I will not chill….." she pulled out a phone and looked at it. "its cyrus. Im gonna put it on speaker." She touched a button.

"hi Sonia. I needed to know if you could scope out robotnik. He made a new ray gun. And hes saving it for you guys."

"no prob, cyrus!" sonic said. He hung it up and ran to the car.

"I'm waaaaiting" the blue hedgehog said by the vehicle. They all boarded, and left for robotniks base. Once there, they broke in. and found a light blue and light pink laser gun (imagine doofensmirts) and from nowhere sleet and dingo grabbed sonic Sonia and manic. Sleet had Sonia.

"well, well. Loot what the mutts dragged in. I have a new toy for you to play with. I call it the bm machine!" sleet and dingo laughed.

"just what are you planning, robotnik?"

"all will be revealed in due time…." He laughed and the laser lit up and hit Sonia.

"SONIA!" sonic flipped and broke loose. Sonia was unconscious. "YOU BASTARD!" sonic attacked robotnik and got Sonia and manic outta there. Once they were back, they put Sonia to bed. But they noticed she had a slight blush on her face. Manic and sonic let her be. Little did they know this was only the beginning…


	2. fun with the speedster

Sonic and manic were at the base with a sleeping Sonia and cyrus with a diagram of sonias body.

"okay, so I analyzed the ray gun. And its not good. But before I explain it, let me clue you guys in. (its about to get scientific in here) the ray alters hormone levels. Mainly testosterone. And when girls have raised testosterone levels… they get horny" sonic and manic went red in the face

"so….. what does it mean? Why are you telling us this?"

"if you hear moaning in her room, don't go in. and if she needs, you should do…. 'favors' for her" sonic jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH MY FUCKING SISTER! THAT'S ILLEGAL!" sonic flipped. Again.

"hey! Shes gonna be like this for a while, so at least make your selves useful!" he left. Then the fun started. Sonia woke up.

"hmm? Why do I feel nauseous? And horny….." she looked to her brothers. "what h-happened to me?"

" um….. let me try to explain"

_25 minutes later…_

"so, im gonna be…horny. For how long?"

"cyrus thinks its about a month"

"oh god. I cant even stand it for an hour!"

"um Sonia?"

"yeah manic?"

"cyrus told us to do favors for you" Sonia had an epic nosebleed.

"well, since you mentioned it…" her blush darkened and the phone rang.

"ill get it!" sonic started to go out, but Sonia stopped him.

"manic. Why don't you get that?" Sonia looked calm, and manic was oblivious. He left the room and shut the door.

"sonic, can you," her muzzle was beet red now and she was rubbing her inner thigh, slightly into her skirt "lock that, please?" he locked it and heard squishing behind him. He looked back and saw his sister fingering herself. "ooooohhhhhh sonic. Right" she shoved her finger in and moaned in pleasure. "there!" she opened her eyes and saw him beet red looking at her.

"s-sonia? What are you doing?" she started walking towards him and once she was there she pressed her body against his and slipped his hand under her skirt.

"you know exactly what I was doing, sonikku."

"b-but why were you moaning my-" she kissed him aggressively and looked at him.

"cause I want you." She somehow did an epic move and tore her shirt off and slid her skirt off, revealing her eggplant body. Once that was done she grabbed his arms and kissed him aggressively.

"Sonia!" he pushed her away. "control yourself! Im your brother!"

"which is why its so fucking hot" she went to her closet and bent over, giving him a nice view of her pussy. He felt himself getting hard.

_Dead dogs…damn. Sleet and dingo….damn. Robotnik…_

"aw damn it!" Sonia turned around and saw her half erect brother standing there cursing himself.

_Im gonna have some fun now….. _she walked over to him and grabbed his manhood and stroked it slowly. It was killing him.

"oh god harder" was barely a whisper. She layed him down on the bed and took her hand off his now throbbing manhood and put his head in her mouth. His head shot back and he moaned in pleasure.

"want more?" she asked and looked at him. He looked at her an nodded quickly. She started to lick his length and he placed his hand on her head and pushed her head down. She got the message and went lower and rubbed a hand on his balls. She was having fun, and by the looks of it, so was he. She flipped her position so they were in 69. He knew what she wanted so he got to work. He licked her hot wet pussy as she sucked his cock. He probed his tongue in and out of her pussy, making her moan loudly. She went further and started to bob her head up and down.

"im cumming!" he screamed and ejaculated in her mouth. She levitated above his face and opened her mouth. His cum was still inside. She suddenly kissed him and let him taste his seed. He closed his eyes and she laid down. He positioned himself at her entrance and went in slowly. She hissed in pain and started bleeding on his member. He looked at her.

"whats wrong?"

"im a virgin" she said tears running down her face. "keep moving. It feels better" he started to move again, and he moaned loudly.

"oh god this is great!" he said as he increased speed. She was moaning like crazy.

"oooohhhhhh sonic…" she moaned and he picked up speed and hit her womb hard. "OH SONIC HARDER!" she screamed.

"Sonia…im close" sonic stated

"cum in my ass"

"excuse me?"

"CUM IN MY FUCKING ASS!" he pulled out and shoved his cock in her ass and came hard. Once her insides were coated with his seed, he pulled out of her and they both moaned simultaneously. He passed out beside her, and she started thinking.

_Only 29 more days left….._she smirked._ This is gonna be a fun month…._


	3. when the speedster's away

Sonic was sleeping calmly, forgetting the day before… when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up and ran to it to see who it was.

"tails? Dude, I haven't seen you in forever! Whats up?"

"oh, nothing much….but I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me and my fiancée, Mina" Mina Mongoose walked beside him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"well, of course I would love to!" sonic ran inside and told manic he was going out. Sonic left after that and manic got up for the day. He fixed breakfast for himself and Sonia, who was not yet awake. She woke up soon after and walked out to see manic fixing sausage , she walked over to him and smiled at him.

"hi, manic" she said as she sat down at the table, drinking a glass of juice that was there. Manic saw her and looked at her.

"well, morning. you're up early, Sonia. How'd you sleep?" the emerald hedgehog asked his sister.

"I slept good, thanks for asking, but I am a little…" he stopped her right there and blushed.

"well, maybe I am too…" he looked down in slight embarrassment as his member was slightly visible. She noticed it and blushed.

"well, maybe I can help." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom, full of cans and bones. She shuddered and went into her room, instead.

"Sonia you don't have to-" he was cut off by Sonia pressing her lips against his, both of them blushing heavily. Sonia then laid herself down on her own bed, letting manic on top of her.

"s-sonia, you don't have to-"

"manic, I want to" she smiled at him and kissed him again, this time with passion and lust. He kissed back with equal passion as he slowly started taking her dress off, feeling every curve and bump and crevice on her seemingly flawless body. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Sonia, I've always…loved you…and im glad my first time could be with you." His member was now fully erect at 7 inches and Sonia felt it against her leg, making her blush redder and grab it, rubbing it slowly from base to tip and back down again.

"s..sonia your hand *moan* is a-amazing" he said in a voice full of lust and pleasure. She could tell this and her hand increased speed, making him moan and shudder in pleasure. She smiled at him as her hand kept going faster, pre-cum starting to leave his throbbing member. She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss as she continued to rub his member until he let out a loud moan in her mouth and he came on her legs and hand. He panted, wanting more.

"Sonia, I want to-" she put her finger on his lips.

"then do it" she spread her legs apart, and manic looked at her hot wet pussy. He then prodded his member on it, gaining a quiet moan from her. He slid his member slowly inside, closing his eyes in pleasure as the her tight, wet walls hugged on his member. He pulled himself out and slid in again, this time more forcefully than before. Sonia moaned as manic repeated the movement, going in harder and faster every time. Soon he was ramming into her, making her moan his name loud and long.

"manic….." she rolled her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. He rammed her hard and fast, making her scream.

"OH MANIC! OH MANIC! IM GONNA….!" Her walls closed around his member as she came, her eyes and her mouth opened now. He groaned also and released his hot sticky fluids in her. After they were done they collapsed, manic pulling out of her and both panting. They quickly drifted into sleep, happy that they got to share this moment with eavh other.


	4. your in trouble!

Sonia was sleeping on the couch, when a knock on the door woke her up. She went to go see who it was, and there was a letter at the door. She read it.

"_dear princess Sonia, I wish to speak to you….alone. come to the cave in 3 hours.  
-The Oracle of Mobius"_

"oh no….the oracle must've found out about it…" she sighed and got dressed in her dress, then left a note saying she went to theoracle. 3 hours later she arrived and went in.

"hello? Oracle? Its me, Princess Sonia….." the oracle appeared before her.

"hello, princess…I wish to speak to you about your…recent behavior"

"yes, I know….im extremely sorry"

"well, not sorry enough"

"listen, I can explain.."

"then explain to me" the oracle said to Sonia. Sonia explained about robotnik, the babymaker machine, and her reasons.

"well…that really is a problem…but theres no reason for having sexual intercourse with your brothers" he concluded. He turned to leave, but Sonia grabbed his arm.

"please! I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me!" she was begging, and he thought for a minute before taking her to the back of the cave and showing her to a bed. He laid her on the bed and followed after.

"you said anything?" he asked in curiosity.

"yes….." she knew what he wanted. "….even that" he then pet her hair and pulled her into a gentle yet passionate kiss. He put his hand on her cheek and started taking his robes off, revealing his green body to her. She got strangely turned on by this and kept the kiss going, sliding her hand down the front of his body and making him have a slight blush. He made her clothes disappear and he rubbed her boobs, sparking a blush and a moan from her. He proceeded to run his hand to her pussy and start rubbing her, making her moan louder.

"moan for me, you dirty princess" he said as she moaned loud and her blush darkened. He licked and sucked on her nipples, increasing his rubbing speed until she had enough.

"I'm cumming!" she said as she released her fluids onto his hand. He raised his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off.

"you taste good, princess. I like it." He said as he prodded her entrance with his hard cock and slid himself inside, making him and her moan in pleasure. He pulled out then thrusted himself back in and made Sonia moan loud. He took this as a good sign and kept thrusting, increasing his speed steadily. She moaned like crazy. After a few minutes of this, Sonia covered her mouth and screamed, cumming hard after and shuddering from pleasure. He pulled out and came on her body, panting also. The oracle then got her dressed and teleported her back into the base, sleeping and sweaty.


End file.
